tears full of darkness fall
by attack on underland
Summary: his tears of darkness fall and the blood of the orphaned queen is spilled


happy** Halloween one shot for you and you and you**

i woke up in cold sweat i knew that something was in my room i saw a pair of dark eyes it was breathing and allowed me to see so clearly he had a smile carved into his face eyelids burned off i had heard about him before he was a legendary killer most people thought he was a legend but here he was staring at me Jeff the killer. we just sat there staring at each other most people would scream i just sat there i decided to make conversation with the person who some idolize and some hate "so are we just going to stare at each other till one of drops dead" he pulled out his knife which was almost as famous as he was and began swinging loosely trying to scare me it would have terrified me 2 years ago before i went to the underland where there are giant bats and purple eyed people now i see a mugger with a gun most people would comply i just fight him and if i am in a bad mood i break all there fingers. and the sight of jeff did make me nervous but not scarred he stopped realizing i was not scarred "d-do you think this is a dream you little shit well i isn't i am jeff the killer!" he sounded angry and yet happy at the same time he lunged at me his knife pointed towards my throat i rolled out of my bed and sprang to my feet my window was wide open i saw the fire escape he probably got in through there i got out the window dodging several slashes from jeff i got out and he was quick to follow he stabbed towards my eye i ducked and kicked one of his knees it did nothing to him he slashed at one of my eyes this time it hit its mark the knife lodged itself in my right eye the pain was horrible i screamed in pain i saw he seemed satisfied. he took his knife outside of my head and stabbed my other eye i could not see so i relied on echolocation i saw him put the knife to my neck and said the words that signaled my death "go to sleep" i would usually close my eyes and wait but my eyes were nothing now i felt drowsy i think people say that you see a light when your about to die i just saw darkness and i fell unconscious

* * *

><p><strong>back in the underland<strong>

** luxas pov**

i woke up to screaming it sounded like someone was going to die i ran out with a sword and what i saw made my blood run cold hazard was in the grasp of a creature unlike any others i cannot describe it had one eye the other side of its face was completely blank except for a few stitches it had hair that fell to its sides /**an she is seeing seed eater/ **i drew my sword and charged it i saw the blade run straight though its chest not a drop of blood it looked at me and made a sound more terrifying than anything it let go of hazard and slashed its claws at me i managed to dodge this first attack but the rest were a blur and next thing i knew i had so many cuts that i would die from blood loss in seconds i fell down the creature approached me and everything was dark

**seed eaters pov some of you will say he cant have a pov well why don't you come close to the end of my shot gun and we will talk**

the lady is gone my kill gone where is my kill faded into the shadows. slender man

**Jeff's pov**

i was about kill him but then he faded into the darkness i heard police sirens and ran back to slenders mansion i arrived at the door marked with a circle with a x going through it and walked in the mansion was not much at first it had a couch in front of a TV chairs were also all over the place there were several doors in the living room one led to a kitchen i noticed that two others were in the room ben and seedeater were in the living room must have got back from there kills i saw that seed eater was irritated by something ben was just watching the news they already reported that the rake was spotted

"hey jeff your early everyone else is still killing" ben said simply

"i had troubles"

"you jeff the killer had troubles" he began chuckling

"my kill faded into darkness"

seedeater gave off a growl telling us that it also happened to him

"well that's strange maybe one of splendors pranks"

splendor man slenders brother loves to pull pranks but he rarely disturbed kills the only other people with this power were slender man and any of his siblings

"where is slender man"

"i saw him earlier just before you got home he had masky and hoody carrying some tools"

i walked up the stairs which led to all the rooms each had a mark for who owned it mine had my knife on the door i saw slender mans room marked with the same symbol that is on the mansion doors have i walked in which was a horrible idea especially with slender man. i saw slender man standing there watching hoodie and masky doing something to a boy i looked at the boy closer it was the same boy that i was about to kill and he was changing a lot his skin was a very pale his eyes were completely dark with some black liquid coming out of them looking closer i noticed that he did not have eyes hoodie was performing what must have been the beginning of the proxy trials masky was doing the same to a girl

"jeff what are you doing i did not invite you to my room" a voice that i recognized as slenders voice he was still watching over them

"t-the boy was my kill"

"he was but he has the same strength as one of us and same with the girl"

i saw hoodie give him a shot which turned his skin a dark grey

"don't you only accept one proxy a time"

"these two have a special connection both have the strength of one of us and they are ally's" his voice said

i looked at them the girls hair was turned from silver to pitch black

"leave my room jeff" i saw darkness and i was back in the living room the rake was here now sitting on the floor by the TV examining the news it was showing pictures of a murder probably his own handy work

"im surprised he did not hurt you or worse for entering his room"

"he was busy"

"with what"

"watching his two new proxy's"

rake seed eater and ben were all listening fully now

"one was the boy i was about to kill the other was a girl who had silver hair" seed eater let out a snarl i already knew that the girl was seed eaters kill but he just confirmed it. it was strange we all knew what he meant even though he never said a word. if they did become proxy's which was unlikely because very few people can become a proxy they would be slender mans servant's for the rest of there lives

* * *

><p><strong>hoodies pov<strong>

jeff was forced out of the room i could focus much better now. the boy looked nothing like his old self his skin was a dark grey hair pitch black a dark void instead of eyes the girl looked slightly different her hair was pitch black as well but she looked mostly the same she had very pale skin her eyes were violet i did not know how they had a connection they were almost entirely different she had silver hair and violet eyes slender kept insisting they had a connection there probably not related so they could be friends or maybe romantic partners at the thought of it i gave him a shot that turned his skin back it was a waste of valuable chemicals but i think it was the best choice he is already deformed enough he does not need the skin to go with it if only jeff did not stab him in the eyes he may be able to see again. when i was done he looked somewhat the same he did not have eyes they were just empty voids with black goo coming out of them his skin was very pale. the girl looked somewhat the same her hair was pitch black cuts were all over her body which would heal otherwise she did not look to much different. slender man looked at them he had no face so it was hard to tell what he was thinking. they both disappeared into the darkness it was done

* * *

><p><strong>gregor's pov<strong>

i woke up darkness i thought it was just a dream until i realized that there was someone else in the room. i saw in the same bed a girl about the same age of me she had pitch black hair and tons of cuts on her arm was a circle with an x in it the girl looked exactly like luxa except her hair but maybe she dyed her hair i wanted to wake her up but i remained still i got up from the bed i saw the door and tried to open it but it was locked i am stuck in a darkroom with a girl i may or may not know i decided to see what there was in the room i found nothing except the bed i sat on the bed and waited till something happens that's when a voice said something it was very deep and with no emotion

"the girl will be returned you shall stay" the girl woke up the voice continued

"you may say your goodbyes" a light illuminated the room it showed everything so clearly the girl was the same but for some reason i knew now that it was luxa. emotion filled her face and we fell into and embrace and then nothing. i squinted there was still light in the room only the room had blood all over it different organs were spread across the room and on the bed was luxas body her gut torn open blood leaking from every point in her body then i realized that there were others in the room a boy in a yellowish hoodie that coved his face except his eyes and mouth glowed red the other boy wore a mask and a yellow shirt while the man wore a suit and had no face i felt tears stream down my face

* * *

><p><strong>maskys pov<strong>

the boy sat there crying over the dead body of the girl. the boys skin turned grey and the tears stopped he stood up a look of curiosity replaced the sadness

"who am i" the boy said it was obvious that slender man took away his memories

"you are my proxy you serve me and only me" slenders voice said

"why am i so hungry" the boy said again

"because you have yet to have a good meal" slender picked up one of the girls kidneys and handed it to him he looked at it and took a bite he looked somewhat satisfied by his meal and put the rest in his pocket

"good now come with us i would like to introduce you to some people" we walked into the living room where all of us were gathered. ben looked somewhat confused

"i thought that there would be two" ben said

"the girl was his first victim the girl could not live" his voice replied

"what is his name" jane the killer said with distaste silence filled the room no response from slender laughing jack looked at him with a smile on his face

"eyeless jack" laughing jack said

"do you really have that big of a ego" jeff said

"he looks like a jack and he does not have eyes"

no one argued

"then it is decided eyeless jack will be your name" smile dog said

"eyeless jack" the boy said

**fin**


End file.
